


經理的小年下秘書—12

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—12

第二天早上，星伊調好鬧鐘，準時起床梳洗，梳洗過後在行李箱翻找衣服，這才發現大部分的衣服都是容仙買給她的，自己只好拿出以前穿的西裝褲子穿上便走到樓下。

「瓊姑早。」

「來來來，為你準備了早餐。」

星伊這才看見桌上的早餐，煎蛋還有烘麵包，旁邊還有一杯柳橙汁，和容仙煮的早餐一模一樣，緩緩地吃了一口，味道一樣呢。

吃過早餐星伊就離開家裡，因為南氏企業的位置與家裡的位置挺靠近的，所以星伊不用以前一樣乘車到公司，大約步行十分鐘就到達了。

畢竟星伊一開始不是住在這裡附近，加上每次出去都是乘車，所以這一頭的路線都不是很熟，幸好公司並不是很遠，而且星伊有事先問過瓊姨。

「文星伊，重新開始吧。」

星伊在路上自言自語，希望新的工作能帶給自己新的生活。

「你好，我是新職員文星伊。」

「你好哦，這裡是你的位置。」

另一位職員鄭秀晶帶星伊到她的座位，然後簡單介紹了一下公司的運作及日常工作，大約告訴星伊公司裡面的地方和房間，然後就分配她工作。

星伊並沒有不適應新工作，由於主要的工作與以前無異，所以要一開始上手並不困難，對星伊而言，比起工作上的困難，她更害怕與同事相處。

星伊性格與其他人相比起，屬於比較內向的性格，即使在容仙公司裡，也只有輝人主動和她聊天。在南氏企業裡，星伊發現其他人都注重在工作上，甚是冷漠，除了在一旁的鄭秀晶會指導她工作，她根本沒有與別人討論的機會。

「文星伊，在這裡工作還好嗎？」突然一把男聲在後面響起，嚇得星伊全身一顫。

「南...南董事...嗯，很好。」

「那就好了。」說完南允道便離開了星伊的座位。

.

完成了第一天的工作後，星伊把桌上的文件整理好便準備離開，這時鄭秀晶與幾位同事走過來。

「星伊，要一起去喝酒嗎？」鄭秀晶用手弄出喝酒的動作。

「我...我不太會喝。」

「沒關係我們來教你嘛。」在鄭秀晶身後的同事一臉興奮。

心想著要與同事打好關係，而且不懂得拒絕別人的星伊只好屁顛屁顛地跟著其他人到酒吧，那間酒吧與上一次星伊自己去的是同一間酒吧，星伊興幸著調酒師不是同一個人，否則看到自己會覺得很糗。

星伊不斷被其他幾個同事灌酒，後來因為鄭秀晶看出星伊身體不是太舒服，只好為她頂酒。

「星伊用不用去一下廁所，你好像不太舒服。」

「嗯。」

「星伊別走嘛，還沒喝完...」

一群爛醉如泥的同事拉著星伊，鄭秀晶卻只好推著星伊去廁所，然後自己照顧那班同事。

當星伊推開廁所門的時候，才發現那個令自己輾轉難眠的人盡然出現在眼前，兩人相視，少不了尷尬的氣氛，從未想過這麼快就會碰面，殺兩人一個措手不及。

容仙只好裝模作樣，把水龍頭關上後便用紙巾擦手，然後準備拉門離開，然而星伊這時發話了。

「歐膩，你就這麼不想看見我嗎...」帶著一點哭腔，不想讓對方發現。

「當作不認識這樣對大家都好。」從語氣中看不透她的心情。

「不要，為什麼...」

「那天已經補償給你了，你還想我怎樣？」

「歐膩...」

「我們就這樣吧。」

星伊拉著想離開的容仙，一把親上她，她記得容仙曾經說過她不懂接吻，不知道是不是自己賭氣，開始學著以前容仙的技巧，小心翼翼將舌頭伸進溫熱的口腔，尋找著對方的小舌，青澀地挪動了一下，然後將容仙的頭按向自己的方向，讓自己短小的舌頭可以更進入。

容仙對於突然來的接吻或者滿腔的酒味並沒有反抗，然而她也沒有回應著對方的吻，她張開雙眼看著眼前的人閉起眼睛，口內感受到對方的努力，當星伊慢慢退出的時候，容仙這才有所動作。

「是你逼我的。」

這時容仙一下子將星伊按著自己頭的手抓著，與之前一樣，把她抵到冷冰冰的牆上，抓著星伊兩隻小手，然後看著她。

「我們夠了。」

容仙將星伊推倒廁格裡，反手將門鎖上，一手粗魯地把星伊的西裝褲子脫下，然後慢慢將手伸入內褲裡，用手探入被布料遮蓋的地方，感覺著裡面不斷傳來滑膩的感覺，用手指不斷在小穴外面上下擦動。

雙腿發軟的星伊只好在容仙沒有抓證據自己手後，用雙手抵在牆壁，支撐著自己的身體，然而雙腿不知不覺慢慢張開，希望手指可以進入自己的身體，帶來快感。

手指如無意外順著液體伸進，進入後手指停在原地，沒有任何動作。

「算了。」容仙停下來，淡淡地說道。

隨後將手指退了出來，又為星伊穿上褲子，然後把鎖打開，自己離開廁格。

「歐膩...」

「文星伊你聽著，這樣我們兩個都沒有好處，以後都別見吧。」

「我不要。」兩手握實拳頭，低頭看著地下。

「歐膩，只要是歐膩我就可以。」

「就算你只是利用我。」

「只要是歐膩就可以。」

「歐膩...」

「這樣的我還能回到你身邊嗎？」容仙突然打斷了星伊。

「對不起，我接受不了這樣的自己。」還沒等星伊回答，容仙再次開了口。

「為什麼你總是擅作主張...」星伊努力忍著快要留下的眼淚。

「你根本不了解我想要的是什麼...」

「我不是要錢，不是要住豪宅，傭人照顧我...」

「歐膩，我想要的是你...」最後星伊還是止不住該留下的眼淚。

「星伊你怎麼還沒好啊？」

這時鄭秀晶開門闖進來大聲叫喊，星伊避免她看到自己哭的樣子，只好立刻關好門。鄭秀晶看見在洗手盆旁的容仙並沒有反應，因為鄭秀晶並不是跟南允道辦事，所以還沒有見過容仙也是正常，加上在業界中，容仙只是一個經理，儘管其他人對她的名字略有所聞，也未必看過容仙。

鄭秀晶敲著唯一緊閉的門，不斷向星伊詢問身體狀況。

「我...我沒事...」哭聲中帶一點哽咽。

「你怎麼哭了？」是聾子也聽得出星伊哭了。

「沒...剛才吐的時候...生理反應就流眼淚了...」

「沒事吧？」

「沒事...你先出去吧...我待會出來...」

「好，那你快點喔。」

隨後星伊聽到門關上的聲音才敢開門，看著在一旁呆站的容仙，兩人一直保持沉默，直到容仙開口說話。

「你以後會後悔你今天的決定。」

「你應該找的不是我，是外面關心你的女孩。」

然後容仙打開門離開時，星伊終於出聲。

「我不會後悔。」


End file.
